


are u lonely?

by falling in love (princess_zel)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BIG CUTE, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Katara (Avatar), ZKDD Day 6, Zutara Drabble December 2020, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_zel/pseuds/falling%20in%20love
Summary: There's no reason for her to feel lonely when he's around.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	are u lonely?

**Author's Note:**

> eee, this is for ZKDD Day 6. i wrote this while studying late at night, lol. also yes K is studying calc n physics. she's mostly portrayed in modern au's as a biochem major or a med student, and i do not relate to either of those on any level so....i write what i know, lol.
> 
> (plus, let's be real. she'd totally slay in both phys and calc)

The harsh glow of her screen lights up her face as she concentrates, pen caught between her teeth, brows narrowed in deep focus. Her back’s hunched lightly, and she’s nestled under her covers, cradling her work on her lap carefully. With one hand, she brings her tangled curly mess of hair into a ponytail at the back of her head, using both her pen and a free rubber band to secure it in place.

It’s cold tonight, and her landlord is rather conservative with the heat distribution throughout her building, leaving Katara huddled up on her bed for warmth as she studies late into the night.

Using a new pen, she begins scratching out more calculations, contemplating the effect air resistance would have on the projectile she’s studying and its motion. Sketching out ugly arcs and lines, she tries to make sense of it all, but her eyes are growing weary. She has a test on this stuff tomorrow that she can’t afford to fail, but she’s exhausted.

After a long day of classes and work, her mind is struggling to fully comprehend her past notes on projectile motion and the calculus that goes along with it, desperately wanting to fall back in her bed and go to sleep.

Her phones vibrates in her sheets, drawing her attention away from her messily scribbled math. It’s Zuko.

_ Z (3:29 am): hey _

_ Z (3:30 am): just wanted to let u know that i love u _

_ Z (3:30 am): and i miss u _

_ Z (3:31 am): i know ur going to do so well on ur test tomorrow _

Before she can stop it, a small smile slips onto her features as her fingers type out a hasty reply.

_ K (3:32 am): ZUKO _

_ K (3:32 am): shouldn’t u be asleep by now? ur never up this late _

Her laptop slides off her thighs and onto her bed as she waits for a reply, physics and calculus suddenly forgotten. It takes a minute, and she supposes that Zuko may have gone straight to bed after shooting off that last message.

_ Z (3:35 am): hmm? _

_ Z (3:35 am): oh. yeah i went to bed at around 10 last night _

_ Z (3:36 am): i woke up a little bit ago, tho, so i’m trying to get some work done now _

Drawing her covers up to her chin, Katara worries a bit to herself. Her boyfriend, ever the early bird, never usually wakes up in the middle of the night unless he has a nightmare.

_ K (3:37 am): are u feeling okay? :( _

_ K (3:37 am): i miss u so much too _

She gnaws at her lower lip, caught between her teeth. Picking her notebook back up, she pretends as though she’s working, no longer able to concentrate but still set on making a valiant attempt to.

_ Z (3:39 am): no :( _

Blue eyes flicking down toward her lit screen, she wastes no time in responding, knowing her boyfriend’s likely cuddled under his blankets with one of his textbooks, eating a bowl of cereal while trying to forget why he’s awake so early in the morning.

_ K (3:41 am): are u lonely? _

_ Z (3:41 am): yes :( _

_ Z (3:42 am): i love you, katara _

Her lips tilt up into a sad smile, and she stacks her things into a neat pile on her night table. If she hasn’t been able to conquer all the little nuances of projectile motion by now, then she likely won’t be able to by her test tomorrow with even further studying.

_ K (3:43 am): i love you too, zuko _

_ K (3:43 am): so, so much _

_ K (3:44 am): tomorrow, after my test, i’ll swing by the teashop to visit u _

She doesn’t like to think of him alone, especially after such a rough night.

_ Z (3:45 am): thank u katara _

_ Z (3:45 am): il’l look froward to seein u then _

A fond look crosses her face at his mistypings. Past 10 o’clock at night, Zuko types like he’s drunk, and tonight is no exception.

_ K (3:46 am): mm… u should go sleep, zuko _

_ K (3:47 am): we both should, really. it’s pretty late _

_ Z (3:47 am): call me? _

So she does, and he picks up on the first ring. She smiles at him through the screen, whispering sweet things and wishing she could run a hand through his dark, messy hair. He’s adorable — nose scrunched up, face twisted, eyes screwed shut as he tries to sleep, listening to her hum softly. “Mmlove you, Katara.”

She settles against her own pillow, letting her worries for tomorrow’s test fade with each passing breath. “I love you too, Zuko,” she whispers softly, her eyes softening at his sleeping form. Through the screen, the sound of his steady breathing slowly lulls her to sleep too. “No loneliness when I’m around.”

Even as they drift off to sleep, their call carries on, and a heavy peace despite the chaos falls over them.

**Author's Note:**

> was i projecting a bit while writing this? probably. do i regret it? not really.
> 
> i'm always soft for zk falling asleep together via call, and this fic is no exception, lol.
> 
> if you'd still like to join in on ZKDD, the month is still young! the prompt list is pinned on [tumblr](https://zkdrabbledecember.tumblr.com/), and all posts that mention the account get reblogged!! zutara fam's built different <33


End file.
